Kiss From a Rose
by Marcele.Potter
Summary: Sonf Fic DG... Parece que o momento que Draco estava adiando há tanto tempo havia chegado...hora de partir seu coração e daquela ruivinha que ele tanto amava, para o bem dos dois.
1. Chapter 1

Capa: img142.imageshack.us/img142/3335/capakiss584mq.gif

* * *

Prólogo e Tradução

Essa song é uma D/G, meu shipper favorito de todos existentes, sempre quis fazer uma mas nunca achava a música perfeita... Eu sempre achei essa música bem linda, e depois que li a tradução, vi a história de Draco & Gina se formando aqui na minha cabecinha

Prestem bem atenção na tradução abaixo, pois na história, só haverá a letra em inglês...

Pelo fato da música ser antiga, talvez muitos nunca tenham ouvido, mas vale a pena, tanto ler quanto ouvir...

* * *

Kiss from a Rose - Seal

Costumava haver uma torre

cinzenta solitária no mar,

Você veio, uma luz no meu lado escuro

O amor permaneceu, uma droga que é a "viagem" e não a pílula.

Mas você sabia que quando neva

Meus olhos tornam-se enormes

E a luz com que você brilha pode ser vista?

Eu comparo você ao beijo de uma rosa no cinza

Quanto mais eu consigo de você, mais estranho parece, sim.

Agora que sua rosa está florescendo,

Uma luz atinge a obscuridade sobre o cinza.

Há tanto que um homem pode te dizer,

Tanto que ele pode falar,

Você continua a minha força, meu prazer, minha dor.

Para mim você é como um vício crescente que não posso negar.

Você não vai me dizer, isso é saudável

Mas você sabia que quando neva

Meus olhos tornam-se enormes

E a luz com que você brilha pode ser vista?

Eu comparo você a um beijo de uma rosa em cinza.

Quanto mais eu consigo de você, mais estranho parece, sim.

Agora que sua rosa está florescendo,

Uma luz atinge a obscuridade sobre o cinza.

Eu fui beijado por uma rosa em cinza,

Eu fui beijado por uma rosa em cinza,

E se eu cair, isso tudo irá embora?

Eu comparo você a um beijo de uma rosa em cinza.

Quanto mais eu consigo de você, mais estranho parece, sim.

Agora que sua rosa está florescendo,

Uma luz atinge a obscuridade sobre o cinza.

Agora a sua rosa está florescendo...

uma luz atinge a obscuridade... no cinza...

* * *

O próx. cap é a fic, espero que gostem


	2. Kiss from a rose

Kiss From a Rose

Em um entardecer congelante, um garoto loiro de belos olhos cinza-azulados mantinha-se sentado pensativo no ponto mais alto da torre de astronomia do castelo de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Qualquer pessoa que o visse ali, naquela situação pensaria que ou o garoto adoecera, ou estava enlouquecendo... Mas se tratando-se de Draco Malfoy, o melhor conselho ás vezes era não questionar.

"Como alguém pode fazer isso comigo? Quem é capaz de fazer um Malfoy , um frio e acinzentado sonserino sofrer por conta de um sentimento estúpido chamado amor?"

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea _

_You, became the light on the dark side of me_

_Love remains, a drug that's the high and not the pill _

_But did you know that when it snows _

_My eyes become larger_

_And the light that you shine can't be seen? _

Ele se lembrava dela... Como alguém poderia esperar que fosse esquecê-la? Lúcio obviamente estava doido, seu espírito covarde aliado ao seu sarcasmo de comensal haviam passado do limite daquela vez.

"Ahhh...ruivinha...minha bela rosa vermelha."

Sim, era assim que ele sempre a chamava quando estavam juntos, ela era uma bela rosa vermelha, com seus cabelos cor de fogo e seus olhos castanho-esverdeados, aquela Weasleyzinha sabia como mexer com o coração de Draco, e quando eles se beijavam escondidos era como se estivessem em outro mundo, esquecessem quem eles realmente eram...

"Como Romeu e Julieta – Foi o que Gina lhe disse uma vez..."

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah _

_Now that your rose is in bloom _

_A light hits the gloom on the gray_

No dia em que recebeu a carta de seu pai, mal acreditava, podia ver todos aqueles momentos felizes ao lado dela correrem em disparada pelos seus olhos.

- Eu preciso falar com ela, antes que ele o faça

Malfoy saiu correndo em disparada para a beira do lago, nos jardins de Hogwarts, como ela era previsível, sempre estava lá naquele mesmo lugar observando o nada...

- Oi Draco! – Ela se levantou rapidamente e ele a puxou pela cintura para um beijo, o último beijo, enquanto ela passava a mão pela nuca do rapaz, mal podia esperar o que estava por vir...

- Gina, nós precisamos conversar – ele disse quando finalmente se soltaram

"Conversar, como assim conversar? – ela pensava – Não acredito que ele vai terminar, não depois de tudo..."

- Sobre o que? – A ruiva tentava disfarçar em vão seu nervosismo

- Nós não podemos mais ficar juntos

Os olhos dela se enchiam que lágrimas, enquanto tentava pensar no que poderia ter feito de errado, além é claro, de se apaixonar por um Malfoy.

"Bem que tentaram me avisar..."

_There is so much a man can tell you _

_So much he can say _

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain _

_Baby, To me, you're like a growing _

_Addiction that I can't deny _

_Won't you tell me, is that healthy _

_But did you know that when it snows _

_My eyes become large _

_And the light that you shine can't be seen? _

E agora ele estava lá, sozinho naquela torre, encharcado pela água da chuva que caía fortemente enquanto ele a observava sair correndo em direção ao castelo. Queria correr atrás dela, mas aquilo seria uma sentença de morte para os dois, um fim trágico igual ao daquele casal da história de Shakespeare.

"Eu poderia morrer agora..."

Pobre Draco, naquele momento Gina estaria chorando na torre da Grifinória enquanto Simas ou Harry se aproximaria da garota, aproveitando-se de sua momentânea fragilidade. Pelo menos era o que ele pensava.

"Foram os melhores momentos da minha vida." – Ele podia ouvir passos se aproximando, mas não se impostava, não ligava que o vissem ali naquela situação de dar dó, já não tinha mais vergonha disso, afinal sofrer faz parte do ser humano certo?

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah _

_Now that your rose is in bloom _

_A light hits the gloom on the gray_

- Draco?

Só podia ser imaginação, na certa estava delirando por causa da febre que o adoecia, portanto não olhou, tampouco respondeu.

- Draco – a voz se aproximava – não está me escutando?

Ele olhou em tempo de ver a garota ruiva aconchegando-se ao seu lado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Draco começava a ficar com raiva da atitude teimosa da garota.

- Eu pensei no que você disse.

- Então o que faz aqui?

Silêncio...

- Não está me ouvindo? – Olhos dela estavam vidrados, uma sombra o observava do lado de fora da torre.

- Vim me despedir

Ela se inclinou de modo a ficar de frente para o sonserino, e o beijou, esse sim ela sentia que era o último, cheio de paixão, amor, e muitos outros sentimentos.

"Era o fim." – Os dois pensavam

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray _

_And if I should fall, will it all go away? _

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah _

_Now that your rose is in bloom _

_A light hits the gloom on the gray _

Ele só pode ver ao se separarem, quando a sombra se moveu rapidamente para o interior da sala.

- Avada Kedavra!

Um clarão de luz verde pode encher toda a torre, ela se sentia mergulhando na escuridão mais profunda sem nem mesmo ter sentido o feitiço atingi-la, tarde demais, uma voz ao longe...eu te amo, sempre. Minha rosa, bela rosa vermelha... As vozes se calaram, silêncio...

_Now...that your rose is in bloom..._

_a light hits the gloom_

_on the gray..._

FIM


End file.
